


Love Begins

by NerdyWife24



Series: Love Begins [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWife24/pseuds/NerdyWife24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has a stalker, Oliver has finally come to himself with how much he loves her and how far he will go to make sure she is safe and always his girl. Like his girl girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first time ever writing something like this, please let me have your constructive criticism. I am fairly new to FanFiction. I have read FanFiction for the past several months and have thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. I have written for other purposes but never any FanFiction. I primarily read Arrow and Doctor Who. I hope you all enjoy my stories!

**I DO NOT OWN ARROW OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

1.

Felicity, Oliver and Diggle all arrived back at the lair, looking worse for wear. Diggle pulled a chair out and sat down assessing his injuries, smiling knowing it would have been worse if she wouldn't have said to him to look out. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed three water bottles, tossing one to Dig then to Oliver then sitting down herself and kicked her shoes off. They all sat in silence for a while, until Dig started to laugh. Oliver and Felicity looked at him confused.

"What in the world are you laughing at?" Oliver asked.

"You, holding that guy over the roof like you did, all Batman Begins like." Both Felicity and him could no longer keep it in and were now laughing very hard.

"Haven't seen it," Oliver said finishing his water bottle and standing up.

Felicity shook her head and turned back to her screen, clicking away at her keyboard. Oliver got up and walked away, changing out of his gear and putting on jeans and a white t-shirt. When he walked back in, Felicity was shutting down her screens and trying to put her shoes back on while tapping away at her phone. Dig was shutting off lights and locking things up, Oliver caught his eye.

"Everyone going home?" Oliver asked

"Just in case you haven't noticed, it's three o'clock in the morning and we have a meeting at eight o'clock in the morning or did you forget?" she said placing a hand on her hip and giving him a stern look.

"I remembered, I'm just not tired." He replied placing his bow in the case where it belonged.

"Well, I know I am tired and you both know what happens when I get cranky," she said.

"Well, at least let me make sure you get home safe. I know Dig normally does it but I'm sure he won't mind." "Hey that works for me, the closer and faster I get to bed," he said smiling.

Oliver grabbed her jacket and she grabbed her purse as they all walked out together. Oliver insisted on driving her car, which she readily accepted. The ride was pretty silent, he pulled into her assigned parking space and shut the car off. Inside of her apartment building, they rode in the elevator in silence and she couldn't stop yawning, he smiled.

Halfway down her hall, Oliver was on full alert after seeing her door, cracked open. He stopped, placing his arm out, making her run it to his arm and making her stop.

"Oliver, what the he—" he put his rough hand over her mouth and pointed towards her door, when she looked seeing it was open, her blue eyes got very large and she began to shake.

"Stay here" he mouthed to her, as he made his way to her apartment, slowly opening the door some more to fit his body through. Once inside, he made his way through checking both bedrooms, not finding anyone. He was

tense, his body on edge ready for a fight, he turned the lights on and called Felicity into the apartment. He closed and locked the door behind her, double checking the locks.

"Oliver? What's that?" she said pointing towards the box on her coffee table.

"You don't know what that is?"

"I would never leave a box, unopened on my coffee table, I would've taken it to my office," she was shaking worse than before now. "Oliver, someone was in my apartment, what's in the box?" she said her voice cracking, he could hear the fear in her face which made him angry.

Oliver walked over to the box, knew it was taped shut, he checked to see if there was anything that seemed to be explosive around it but saw nothing. He took out his pocket knife and pried the box open, inside the sight was a little too much for him, and the anger that radiated through his body could be felt by her. Inside was the stuffed bunny he got her for Easter, wearing a pair of her underwear and bra, with pictures of her inside her apartment where really, there shouldn't be pictures of her. He looked up at Felicity, who was coming undone.

"Don't" he said as she made her way to the box. Once she saw the contents inside, her world started to spin. She felt as if she was going through a tunnel as his voice faded away and her face got close to the carpet. He grabbed her before she hit the ground; he carried her shaking body into her bedroom laying her down on her bed and took her shoes off. He sat next to her on the bed, moving her blonde hair away from her face.

Oliver pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Dig a text message, letting him know what happened.

**I'm coming over right now, how is she?**

**_She's passed out. I put her in her bed. How soon until you get here?_ **

**Okay, I'll stop by your house and get you a change of clothes for the morning, give me about thirty minutes. Are you safe?**

**Always**.

_**Keep an eye on her.** _

He stood up checking her windows, making sure they were locked and blinds closed. Inside her closet he felt for his emergency bag, pulling it out and checking it for what he needed. He looked back, she was still in the same position he left her in. He sat on the edge of her bed, watching her and waiting for Dig to get there. A vibration on his phone let him know to check it, Dig.

I'm in the elevator; I'll do our knock when I get there.

Oliver pulled something out of his bag, just in case, walking over to the door he heard their knock. He opened it and Dig walked in with two bags.

"Sorry I'm late. I stopped by the lair and got some things, I thought you'd want." He said handing the bag over to Oliver, his bow and some other things inside.

"Thank you, I needed this."

"How is she?"

"Still out."

They walked into the room, she hadn't moved, Oliver turned on her light by her dresser and shut off the light to the room. Dig took the couch, he took her chaise. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself a five minute nap would be just fine. He awoke to her whimpering, he moved within a flash to her side, waking her up.

"Hey, you're safe. Dig and I are here, shh." He said in a reassuring voice. Her hands reached up to his face, touching it trying to make sure he was really there and not a figment of her imagination.

"Oliver, he was here," she said crying. He put her head on his chest, rocking her back and forth, hushing her letting her know she was safe. After she stopped sobbing and practically hyperventilating, he went and grabbed her a glass of water from her kitchen. Dig sat up, stretching.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"Upset,"

"Rightfully so. She's a tough cookie."

"Yeah, but right now that cookie is crumbling, get some rest I need you fully rested."

"You know I can't really sleep, I'm expecting someone to come barging through the door any minute now."

"Yeah, me too."

Oliver walked back into the room, she wasn't in the bed any longer and the bathroom door was closed. He placed his head against the door, he could hear her sobbing. He contemplated knocking on the door, instead, he stood back and sat on the edge of the chaise. After what seemed to be an eternity, the door opened. Her face was wet, cold, she had splashed water in it. Her hair was now up in a messy bun, her hair out of her face. She sat on the bed, across from him.

"Here's some water."

"Thank you." She took a few sips, she put the glass down. "Oliver?"

"Yes."

"How much trouble do you think I'm in?"

"Nothing at all. I want you to know, you are safe." He said assuring her, her head dropped. He took his hands, placing them around her cheeks and making her look at him. "Nothing is going to happen to you, we will keep you safe. You have to trust that." She nodded in agreement. "Right now, I need you to go back to sleep, can you do that for me?"

She went back to her spot on the bed and curled up and soon was asleep. He watched on and soon he fell asleep, he was awaken by the sound of her alarm going off. He opened his eyes watching her fumble to get her alarm to shut off, she couldn't reach all the way and fell out of bed, laughing.

He sat up and walked over to her, helping her up.

"I'm assuming this happens to you often."

"Yeah," she stood up. She started making her bed as Oliver watched on, confused. "What?"

"Why are you making your bed?"

"Because unlike someone I know, I don't have a maid." She said fluffing her pillow. There are towels underneath the guest bathroom and some hotel soaps and shampoos in the second drawer, I'm going to shower and start my coffee." She walked into her closet, grabbed her blue skirt and white top, over at her drawer she grabbed some underwear and went into her bathroom closing the door behind her.

He shook his head and walked into the living room, Dig was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Felicity says there are towels under the sink and hotel soaps and shampoos in the second drawer. You go first."

"Sure, you alright?"

"Fine."

Dig walked by him and went into the guest bathroom and shut the door. After a while Felicity came out, dressed, no shoes on, makeup and her hair high in a ponytail. She walked in pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Alright, you can use my shower if you want to."

"Thanks," he grabbed his things and went into the bathroom. In their he noticed her decoration was simple, but totally her. He showered quickly and soon was dressed. Dig and her were sitting in the living room staring at the box, sipping their coffee.

"Felicity please pack an overnight bag" he said as her eyes got wide. She, for once, did not argue with him. She came out of her room a few minutes later with a small duffle bag he had seen before on a business trip. Dig grabbed it from her and then they all left, locking the door behind her. They arrived at Queen Consolidated, leaving her duffle in the trunk, Oliver and Felicity walked through the front doors and through to the executive elevator. She went to her desk, typing away and soon he was at his desk, typing away.

She sent him emails he needed to check and others to give information on, soon, her face changed and she rolled away from her computer screen. Oliver was by her side in seconds, looking at the screen he saw what caused her to panic. It was a picture of her, sitting at her work desk, wearing what she was wearing that day. Oliver looked around and soon had her in his office, when Dig arrived he sent her to her computer.

"Felicity I think we should postpone this meeting and get out of here. He obviously knows you're here and is watching you." He said in a voice that she knew he only did when he was angry.

"We can't we will just have to wait it out. I mean this is a huge building, there are a million security guards and I have the two best body guards in the world." She said with a strong voice, she was becoming courageous and wasn't going to let some guy scare her. He smiled down at her as he held her elbow, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"So are we going home?"

"No" she said matter of fact like and sat back down at her desk.

He looked over at Oliver and smiled, they worked throughout the day and everyone was under serious scrutiny. Every move she made, Oliver and Dig watched her, even when she stood up to go the bathroom.

"You really think he's in the girls bathroom?" she asked Dig as he walked in to check the stalls. After a minute or two he came back out and gave her a thumbs up. "Thank you. I think I would have to worry more about the germs instead of some crazy guy trying to do whatever." She said rambling as she closed the door to the bathroom. She came back out and walked into Oliver's office.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, the meeting with Watson Enterprises is tomorrow, are we providing breakfast items?"

"Um, what do you think?" he asked her genuinely confused.

"I will order some Danishes from the place we like. Do you need anything right now?"

"No, are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"No, I feel safe nowhere right now," she said walking away and heading back to her desk. Sitting down she stared at her screen and zoned out, thinking of much happier times, before she knew him. Closing her eyes she had one tear start to run down her cheek, it was wiped off before she had the chance to wipe it away. She opened her eyes, looking up to meet his blue eyes that were dark.

"I think we need to go, meetings are done for the day. Grab your things." She nodded her head, she began to shut down her things and reaching in her drawer to grab her purse she saw something sitting on top of it, an envelope. She picked it up and started to open it, she pulled out a letter which smelled really strong when she put her nose to it, she realized her world was starting to go black. The last thing she saw through her fading vision was Oliver and Dig running out of the office towards her and then the bottom of her desk.

Oliver ran over to her, he lifted her head up, placing it in her lap, Dig took a napkin off the desk and picked the letter out of her hand.

"What is it?"

"I've smelled this before, grab that trash bag." Oliver reached behind him and grabbed the bag tossing it to Dig, he put the letter in the bag tying it shut. "We need to go, now" he said through his teeth.

Oliver carried Felicity to the car, Dig carried the bag and her purse and jacket. He drove them back to the lair, he placed her on the med table while Dig went to inspect the letter. Oliver placed a pillow under her head, covering her up with a throw blanket she usually kept by her chair just in case she got cold at night. She looked peaceful, her pulse was strong but slow.

"She's not going anywhere soon," Dig said.

"Why?"

"It's a type of drug that seeps into the skin, making whoever touches it unconscious. I've seen it once before, side effects are similar to having a very bad hangover." He said matter-of-fact like, Oliver wondered how he knew, but knowing Dig, who knew.

"How did this get to her with us watching her the whole time?"

She moaned in her sleep, they both looked over at her as the look of pain went across her face. Oliver walked over, placing his hand on her cheek, reassuring her in his voice that she was okay. When she calmed he went back to Dig's side.

"Dude, you just need to tell her that you love her and get it out of the way."

"Wha-, um" Oliver was completely dumbfounded. "So, back to how he got to her with us there."

"I've hacked our security database to see the video of our time there. It'll take me a while so get some rest. "

"Not with her in her condition, it's my fault for not forcing her to stay away from work."

"She's stubborn, you know this so don't blame yourself. We just need to be thankful she wasn't hurt worse."

Oliver nodded as he walked over to check on her again, her pulse was still strong and slow. He said a silent prayer, hoping she would wake soon and be fine. He wanted to know who this guy was more than anything in the world.

"Got it." Dig said loud enough to get his attention. Oliver walked over staring at the screen.

As Dig hit play they watched as Felicity walked behind Dig towards Oliver's private bathroom, the elevator doors opened as a man dressed all in black and wearing a hoodie came out, looked around then walked to her desk and then leaving down the staircase. They both looked at each other realizing how much worse it could've been.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thank you so much everyone and I do want to apologize about using Ollie….I have a love for that name as I have a pet fish (don't knock it till you try it) named Ollie at work. It will not happen again. I was seriously shocked with how many people actually responded/read/Favorited or even commented. I'll keep writing until you tell me to stop. I'll be out of town for work but will try to find a way to upload.

Again, I do not own Arrow or its characters and really do hope you enjoy.

2.

She was running, running away from him down the hall that never ended, when she walked by a door it opened and he was standing there reaching out to her. "Felicity" she kept hearing. She ran and ran and ran, not being able to find a place out. She felt her body shaking, someone was screaming at her "FELICITY WAKE UP!" Her eyes opened to Oliver holding her shoulders, his eyes staring intently into hers and Dig standing on the other side of her. The tears started to fall, and the sobs began to take over. He held her head on his chest, rocking her gently back and forth, letting her know that she was safe, they were there and nothing was going to happen.

After what seemed forever, she calmed down, Dig handed her a water bottle and some pills. She looked at him confused, mascara running down her face.

"They'll help with the headache."

"Thanks." She tossed them back in one gulp. "What happened?"

"Well, he laced the envelope and later with a type of incapacitating drug, making you go unconscious. You've been out for a while."

"How long?" she asked rubbing her head.

"About twelve hours and twenty-five minutes." Oliver said in a deep voice. She went to stand up and her knees wobbled, he was at her side in a second holding her up. "Whoa, take it easy. Where are you going?"

"The little girl's room." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'll help you up there." He said, carrying her the rest of the way. He stood with his back against the wall, head back. He heard the door open and offered to carry her but she put her hands up.

"I'm fine, really." She walked slowly back down the stairs with him walking behind her like she was a baby walking for the first time. "Dig what do we have on the letter?"

"It's specialty paper. It's in the case there." She walked over putting on a double layer of gloves and grabbing tongs to cut a piece of the paper to put under the scope. She saw, the name of the paper, knowing it was stationary, she knew she had him and her confidence grew.

"Hmm" she said walking over to her computer and typing away. "Got ya!"

"Felicity?"

"He buys his paper from a shop online, which means I get his credit card information which means I can find out who he is."

"You were able to do that in less than ten minutes?"

She just smiled, typing away at her computer, staring intently at it and typing so fast that it was making Oliver's head hurt. Dig walked over placing her blue coffee cup next to her, every few minutes she would take a sip and continue. She was quiet, then she put her headphones in she was focused. Every once in a while they would catch her nodding her head to the music, her right foot shook up and down.

"I don't think I have ever seen her like this before." Dig said.

"I've never seen her like this. She's pissed."

"Yep." He smiled.

The guys continued watching her type, she finished the cup of coffee placing it back down on the table as the screens in front of her flashed with pictures of the man doing this to her.

"His name is Randall James Hunter. He has been arrested multiple times for charges ranging from assault with a deadly weapon, rape, and my favorite first degree kidnapping. Lovely. Here's his address, dress up boys." She sat back in her chair, arms crossed, looking angry at her screen.

"I wouldn't ever want to mess with her."

"I agree." Dig said smiling.

They changed and were soon out the door, she stayed behind on comms as they made their way to the address. She tracked them on her system and the cameras. Soon they arrived at the address she had given them, they took positions across from the building.

"Felicity, this place looks abandoned." Dig said.

"I don't understand, everything shows me that this is it, there's even an internet signal there."

The lights at the lair went off, her screen went black.

"Crap" she exclaimed.

"What? "Oliver asked

"We just lost power," she said.

"It's a trap," he said looking at Dig as they raced back. "Felicity, I need you to go to our training area and reach into the second drawer. There you will find a taser, go and hide we will be there soon. Remember to hit any part of the center of his body if he gets anywhere near you. BE SAFE," he said through gritted teeth. He had to get back to her and fast.

"Um….okay." she said whispering, with a shaky voice. 'This day is just getting better by the moment, and my head is probably going to explode any minute now' her inner voice said.

"Don't say anything else, you stay quiet and safe, keep the comms open."

The man walked around the lair, throwing things, making noise to make her come out. He was breaking screens, breaking glass and who knew what else.

"Felicity, where are you love? Come on out and play, I won't hurt you."

She stayed where she was, trying all she could to not make any noise. She could hear him close by, she said a quiet prayer that he wouldn't find her. He threw something heavy enough to break the glass case above her, she stifled her cry as the glass rained down from above.

"You made me do that!" he yelled. "Come out now and I promise nothing will happen to you. If you don't come out soon, I will find you and I will kill you."

She knew they would be there soon, to help her, to save her, she stayed where she was, not moving. She heard another crash on the other side of the room, making her jump a little. She heard a door open and close, then silence. She didn't move an inch, thinking it was a trap.

After what seemed forever, she heard the door open and heard multiple steps running down the stairs. Oliver had an arrow on his bow ready to shoot it while Dig had his gun drawn. Dig made his way over to the breaker, turning the lights back on. All around the lair, on all screens were printed pictures of her in different scenarios, days and even events with a note "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE WILL". Her desk and everything else had been turned over and the lair was a complete mess. Dig and him looked around no sign of him anywhere.

"Felicity," Oliver called out. She didn't respond "It's okay you can come out." He rounded the corner and found her hiding behind the back staircase, shaking, tears streaming down her face holding the taser close to her chest. "Hey, it's okay." He said slowly walking forward towards her, she stared off behind him giving him the deer in the headlights look. Dig walked up behind him, putting his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"She's in shock Oliver, you need to take it slow and easy. I'll handle the mess."

"Felicity, can you drop the taser?" he said getting closer. He knelt down next to her, "Hey it's okay, I'm here now. You're safe." She looked at him, looked down at her hand that was holding the taser and dropped it.

"Oliver!"

In one motion he grabbed her into his arms, holding her and letting her sob away. They walked over to her computer station, Dig flipped her chair upright as he sat her down. Oliver knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on her thighs, looking up her. It pained him to see her so upset, without him being able to really make her feel safe. He slowly picked pieces of glass out of her hair.

"Did you hear anything?" Dig asked.

"He was throwing things and calling me out, he kept saying my name. He said he was going to kill me."

"He's never going to do that while I'm around," he said putting her cheek in his hand "I will protect you, trust me." He took his thumb wiping the tear on her cheek. "No one is going to get you while we are around."

She nodded in agreeance; he stood up giving her a hug and then kissing her on the forehead.

"We do need to get out of here, Dig?"

"On it." He said shutting everything down that wasn't already broken.

"Felicity, I am going to get changed real quick and I will be right back okay?" he said holding her face in his hands.

"Okay,"

Oliver took off and changed faster than she had ever seen him change before, he had a dark green duffle in his hand, where she was sure his gear was. He picked up her purse and helped her with her coat, Dig handed her tablet which she smiled at him. They walked out into the awaiting town car and got in the backseat, Oliver held her hand the entire way.

"Where are we going?" she asked when they passed the exit to the Queen Mansion.

"We are going somewhere safe."

"Oh, okay."

After a while she began to get tired, eventually falling asleep on Oliver's shoulder. He took her glasses off, placing them in his pocket. Dig drove through the night, by dawn they arrived at their destination, the Queen Beach house. Oliver carried her inside into his room, laying her on the bed, taking her shoes off and then covering her up. He kissed her on the forehead again, touching her gently on her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and got even more comfortable.

"Did you get everything?" Oliver asked Dig.

"Yeah, here's her bag and yours. Security is pretty much set, I have the cameras on motion/alarm, I'll let you know if anything."

"Okay, thanks Dig. Try and get some rest."

"Yeah, you too."

Oliver went back into Felicity's room and grabbed a pillow and blanket and lay on the floor next to her. He actually did get some rest, he awoke to her getting out of bed, trying not to step on him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I have no clue where we are but I definitely need to go to the bathroom."

"Through that door right there, the light switch is on the left."

"Thanks" she smiled at him.

Inside the bathroom she was grateful to find toiletries and her toothbrush. The bathroom was as big as her living room and two bedrooms, the shower could fit maybe ten people in her mind and had a million different jets, the Jacuzzi tub had enough room to fit five and the double vanity, bidet and toilet were all a lot for her to comprehend. She just smiled, she brushed her hair and brushed her teeth and splashed her face with some water. Outside she found Oliver picking his things up off the floor. He wore loose fitting bottoms and no shirt, showing off his incredibly toned body.

"Um, do you mind if I take a shower?" she asked.

"Sure, it's a little complicated, do you want me to show you?"

"Please." She grabbed her things from her bag and walked into the bathroom placing her things on the marble top vanity and walking over to the shower stall, he pointed out different buttons and things but all she wanted was just a normal shower. He walked out, closing the door behind him, and soon she was in the shower. The warm water helped her relax just a little bit, she washed her hair and finally felt clean. When she walked out into the bedroom dressed in a pair of Bermuda shorts and a shirt, Oliver was nowhere to be found. She walked into the hallway and soon found her way into the living room. She thought the bathroom was incredible but this was the cherry on top. The floor to ceiling glass windows all across the living room showed the ocean which was right outside the door, letting in morning light.

"Oh my..," she was absolutely speechless for once.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Oliver interrupted.

"God yes,"

"Coffee?" he asked handing her a cup.

"Thank you, do you think we could maybe sit outside?"

"Sure."

She was excited and followed him to the door, once outside on the deck he sat down in the chair next to her.

"This is absolutely beautiful," she said still in awe "the last time I went to the beach was when I was like eight years old, my noni took me."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah," she said as memories from her old days came back. They sat watching the waves and relaxing. Dig came out to join them, they sat in silence.

"I think we need to do some shopping, bathing suits?" he looked at Oliver.

"It's up to Felicity," he said nodding towards her.

"Sure, just remember we can't use credit cards. He was able to override my system without me knowing" she rambled on, the guys just sat there drinking their coffee. After a bit, they got into the car and headed to the local store. She grabbed a shopping cart and Oliver smiled at her.

"A cart?"

"Yeah, that's what you grab when you go to the store, haven't you ever been?"

"Well, yeah just never used a cart."

She shook her head at him, they headed to the outdoor section and found a couple of beach chairs and a tent for the beach. Oliver grabbed a cooler and snacks and some drinks and placed them in the cart. At the men's section they grabbed swim trunks for themselves and tossed them in the cart, they headed to the women's section and grabbed a cute bikini, well the only bathing suit in her size.

"Um, do we need towels?" she asked.

"No we have them at the house."

She nodded, they made their way to the cash register and Oliver paid everything in cash. Dig loaded everything in the car with Oliver while Felicity sat inside the car. Back at the house everyone got changed in their beach gear, the guys were putting sunscreen on when she walked out. They both dropped their jaws when they saw her walk-in.

"What?!" she asked slightly panicked, looking around thinking something was on her.

"Nothing, um you look hot." Oliver blurted out.

"I feel naked." She said starting to put sunscreen on, "would you mind doing my back?" she said facing Oliver.

"Sure." The heat between his hand touch and her back was electrifying. Soon they were on their way down to the beach, they walked along and soon were setting up their tent and chairs and getting comfortable. Dig took off running with Oliver behind him, she just shook her head at the two of them. She grabbed the "Smart Computing" magazine and got comfortable under the shade.

Oliver and Dig were in the water, talking to themselves and keeping an eye on her.

"Is she seriously going to sit there all day?" Dig asked.

"Most likely, you know how she is when she starts to read. I may have to go and kidnap her."

"Why do I have a feeling you'd enjoy that too much."

"Because maybe I would," he said as the smirk on his face was slap worthy.

"Oliver, man, let me be real with you real quick. And just hear me out on this." Oliver looked on intently. "If you hurt her I will have to hurt you, do you understand? She is the absolute best of us and holds us together, do not screw this up."

"Dig, I've loved her since the first time I saw her in the IT office with the red pen in her mouth. I've always loved her but could never let myself love, now with this psycho on the loose he has made me realize how much I have to have her in my life. I realized the night the Count her and was going to shoot her up with the Vertigo and also the night Slade had her, I really meant what I said to her. You have to trust me."

Dig looked at him, "I always have and always will." Oliver took off towards Felicity, "Finally" he said to himself.

Oliver walked up towards her, soaking wet with water dripping off his abs. She was completely into the magazine, unaware he was there.

"Are you seriously on a private beach right now and reading a magazine?"

"Um, well, you know I'm you're IT girl and I'm always trying to keep up on new technologies for you know both jobs," he started walking closer to her.

"It can wait," he said grabbing it from her and tossing it to the back of the tent.

"Hey I was…," in one swift motion he picked her up throwing her over his shoulders and carrying her towards the water kicking and screaming. He started heading into the waters and soon tossed her in, close to Dig. She came up standing there and giving him the death stare.

"Dude, I'd run last time I saw her give anyone that look was when someone messed with her chair.

"Seriously, I'm not afraid of her." He challenged her, she started walking over to him, he stood knee deep in the water, and she lifted her fist and slammed it hard into his thigh.

"Dead leg," she said walking away from him as he crumpled to the water.

"Go Felicity," Dig said giving her a high five.

They spent most of their day out in the water, relaxing and forgetting about what had happened over the last few days. No one bothered them as the frolicked in the crystal blue warm water.

"I'm starving, you guys."

"I could totally eat some Big Belly Burger right now," she said.

"Not one out here, let's get rinsed off and head in, I have an idea." Oliver said walking towards shore, "don't forget to do the stingray shuffle."

She laughed, they walked in and quickly had everything packed pretty quickly, they rinsed off outside and put the tent and chairs in the garage. Inside she took a shower washing her hair and rinsing off, she could see she got some color. She had decided instead of letting her hair go back into a ponytail, she would throw some moose in it and let it curl. She put on a dress she had put in the bag, she would run out of clothes soon, she should've packed more clothes she said to herself. After a bit she was ready to go, in the living stood Dig in shorts a shirt.

"Cute," she said.

"Like the hair."

"Thank you, where's Oliver?"

"Here" he said behind her causing her to turn around fast, "I like the hair."

"Thanks,"

"You guys ready?"

"Yep,

They went outside and climbed into the town car, Oliver and her sat in the backseat. He contemplated reaching over to hold her hand, but then figured she would probably slap him. Slow and steady would win the race, this race was worth fighting for. It was worth taking his time and not breaking her heart, which was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Oliver gave directions to Dig, they soon arrived at Stephano's, a pizza parlor.

Felicity smiled when she realized they were at a pizza parlor, nothing like comfort food. Inside was exactly what she expected, tables covered in red and white checkered table cloths with little candles in the middle of the tables, cute and cozy. The pizza smelled great, they sat a little corner away from everyone else, Felicity could see the pizza maker tossing the pizza in the air and doing crazy things with the dough she had never seen before.

Oliver sat there seeing how simply amused she was, he watched her head go up and down following the dough. The waitress came over to the table, she was completely oblivious.

"Welcome to Stephano's, I'm Amanda and I'll be taking your order. Can I start you all off with some drinks?"

"Water, please" Oliver said

"Coke or Pepsi please" Dig asked.

"Pepsi" the waitress replied back, jotting her notes in her pad. "Miss?"

Felicity was completely zoned out, Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a slight squeeze, causing her to come back down to earth.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Drink?"

"Water please. No lemon, I have read too many statistics on those and you really don't want to know, I'm rambling I'll shut up now."

"I'll be back with your drinks in a moment."

"Thank you," Dig said, she winked at him and Oliver noticed.

Soon they had their drinks and ordered a pie for them to share, she wanted cheese and pineapple and the boys pepperoni. They had a great time and were like the happiest people in the world. Back at the beach house he walked behind her into the room, they were chatting about the dolphins she had seen and explaining to him their eating habits.

"Hey Oliver?"

"Today was seriously the best day ever, thank you for making me forget the trouble I'm in."

Within two steps he had her in his arms, looking down at her.

"You're not in trouble, have a seat." He said to her as he sat down on the bed, he was finally ready to tell her how he felt. She sat down next to him, he grabbed her hands, tracing circles with his thumb along her knuckles. "Listen, I've always held things inside and never really wanted to open up, ever since my father told me about the book that has been my main priority, but honestly, I love you," her breath hitched. "I have loved you since the first time I brought you that laptop and saw you sitting there chewing on that red pen. When I thought I almost lost you to the Count, I regretted not telling you then. Then when I left you at the Mansion, telling you that I loved you, I really meant that. I just, never wanted to open up and risk you getting hurt. I truly love you and I really hope you feel the same." He finally looked up at her and realized she had been crying, he let go of her hands and started to wipe the tears away. "You okay," he asked staring into her blue eyes.

"Yes, it's just I've waited so long to hear you say that, am I dreaming right now. Like seriously, you just said you loved me," she continued to ramble, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips, causing her to be quiet. Her cheeks were beat red as he continued kissing her and her kissing him back. The kiss was passionate and she knew, for one moment in time she could always remember this moment. They heard a knock on the door, making them both come back down to earth.

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"Can I borrow you for a minute?"

Oliver looked at her, wanting to finish what he started.

"Sure, I need to put my pajamas on anyways." She smiled.

Oliver closed the door behind him following Dig into the security room, Dig shut the door behind them.

"We have a problem," Dig said pointing towards the screen.

"What? Oh,"

"He's on his way here, that was one of the gas stations we passed when we were getting close. How?"

"Damn it, her tablet."

"That's fine, we will set it up on our turf, not his. Now the question is should we tell her or not?"

"Not right now, she just got done telling me this was the best day ever. I can't burst that bubble, plus I think we're actually dating finally."

"YES!" Dig exclaimed "Remember what I said, I have no problem hurting you."

Oliver headed down the hall, knocked on the door hoping to finish what he had started, she had already fallen asleep on the bed. Seeing her tired, made him smile, who knew wearing her out like this would make her sleepy. 'Maybe I should try this more often with her.' He pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead. He shut off the lights to the room and closed the door behind him.

Randall drove his truck fast, knowing that he was probably breaking the speed limits but not caring. They had taken away his girl and he was going to make them pay. Not understanding why she wouldn't come to him when he called her out, the voices in his head started to talk again. He started to smack himself in the head, yelling 'Shut Up' over and over again. He knew where she was by tracking her tablet, he would be with his love again soon. He would make her his whether she wanted him or not.

Alright guys, let me know what you think. I will be out of town for a few days for work but hopefully I can still do some stuff while I'm out. Thank you all again for your support and please constructive criticism is very welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**I found myself arguing with my inner monologue this chapter so I hope you like it.**

**As I have stated before I do not own Arrow or it's characters.**

**This has no particular season just randomness from my mind.**

**3**.

Dig and Oliver were outside adjusting cameras and preparing for him to arrive. Felicity lay sprawled out on the queen size mattress, looking perfectly peaceful. Oliver smiled, knowing he loved her and that he was doing this to keep her safe. Dig drove off in the car, parking it down the street, Oliver and him hid. They hoped the sick bastard would show up that night, Oliver was ready for a fight, he was tense and focused. They waited patiently not seeing or hearing anything, a car drove by but didn't stop and kept driving.

About four o'clock in the morning, they saw someone, who called out to his dog and kept walking, the dog trotting behind his owner.

"False alarm" Dig said.

Now Oliver was getting angry and frustrated, "I'm going to go and check on her."

Oliver parkoured his way up to the balcony, she was still asleep in bed, sheets twisted. 'She must be having nightmares again'. He got back into position, "She's still out, for the count," he said on the comms. He heard John almost snort on the comms.

Felicity was dreaming she was in Oliver's arms after having what most people would call mind-blowing sex. Her head on his chest, her feeling safe and warm, this is where she wanted to be always. She felt him touching her hands and her feet, feeling confused how he was still able to play with her hair and hold her other hand at the same time. She felt a tug, waking her from her dream. When she awoke, she realized what she was really feeling.

Her hands were tied to the bed frame and her feet tied to the posts of the bed. He was in her room, right now, there was duct tape over her mouth she tried to scream. Where was Oliver? Where was Dig? She struggled to get free, but the more she moved the more everything hurt. He climbed on top of her, his nasty breath in her face. She began to cry, thinking she was never going to get out of this alive.

"There's my girl, I told you I would find you," he said kissing her along her cheeks. He kept kissing her through her pajamas making her squirm even more, he soon sat up sitting on top of her waist. She felt like her lungs were on fire, she couldn't breathe. "I told you that you were supposed to be mine, why did they take you away from me? I'll kill them if I can find them, I'm going to make you mine tonight" he said looking deep in her wide and scared eyes.

'Oh God where were they, the one time she needed them desperately.'

He took out a knife, slowly began to cut the buttons off of her pajama top, leaving her in just her bra. He traced the knife around her breast that kept heaving from her starting to hyperventilate. He untied her arms to flip her over and she reared back elbowing him in the face, knocking him off the bed. She used her free hand to rip the duct tape off and scream as loud as she could. He stood up stabbed her leaving the knife in her chest and ran.

Oliver and Dig were still sitting outside, it was like no one was coming. They heard a scream, her scream. They both took off running towards her, inside they found Felicity, feet tied to the bed still and her with a knife in her chest, in shock. Felicity's head was starting to droop down, her breathing was slow, she was losing a lot of blood, and the mattress was wet from her blood. Her hands shaking, she went to pull it out but stopped, her bottom lip quivering. They untied her and he slowly lifted the rest of duct tape off her face.

"Felicity, stay with me stay awake,"

"Where…where were you?" she said starting to black out.

"We need to get her to a hospital,"

"Call 9-1-1 go and get the car."

Dig took off running, he called 9-1-1 and told the operator there was a break in while they were out jogging and that she was hurt, Oliver changed into his running gear. He was drenched in sweat and her blood, Dig came back into the room and helped him with his bow and comms and went and hid them in the ceiling tiles of the security office. The cameras were all static, Randall had overrode the system causing the cameras not to work.

The ambulance and police soon showed up and started to work on Felicity, they rushed her out and Oliver climbed in while Dig stayed at the scene to speak with officers.

"James I need you to pick up the pace, she has lost a lot of blood, call Coastal General and tell them we need blood and ASAP. Stay with me girl, you got to fight." The man said putting an IV in her arms and continued hooking her up to machines and fluids. Oliver sat there watching everything, watched her breathing continue to slow, then he heard a long beep, she had crashed. The EMT began chest compressions and shocked her. Soon she was back, Oliver was now crying his eyes out afraid that he was going to lose her.

Once at the hospital they carted her away while he stayed back to fill paperwork out and was soon led to a waiting room. He paced back and forth, waiting to hear anything about her. Dig showed up finally after two and a half hours with a bag for him.

"Go get changed Oliver, you look bad."

"This is my fault Dig, I shouldn't have left her. I'm so stupid."

"Stop man, they are on the watch for him now."

Oliver headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he looked into the mirror and saw blood over his clothes, face and hands. It was her blood, his reminder of how he failed her. He took paper towels from the dispenser and started to clean his face and hands of her blood and got changed. In the lobby Dig sat, waiting patiently to hear anything, Oliver came out and handed him the bag and sat down next to him. Dig reached over and put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze, "She's going to make it Oliver, and she is a tough cookie."

"She crashed in the ambulance John, this is my fault."

"Oliver stop, this isn't your fault. This guy is just some IT nut who apparently is more advanced than she is. You have to trust that she will make it."

A doctor rounded the corner, holding a clipboard. "Smoak?"

"Us," they chimed together.

"You are?" the doctor asked.

"Fiancé and body guard." Dig looked at Oliver in shock.

"Well, she suffered a stab wound to her chest area, she did lose a lot of her blood but we have her stable. We did some small surgery to suture up the muscle and we stitched her up, a few more inches to the right and you would probably be planning her funeral. She's a lucky girl."

Oliver let out a sigh of relief.

"When can we see her?"

"Shortly, I will send a nurse to come and get you. She's lucky to have you guys, any longer she probably wouldn't have made it."

Oliver's skin tingled at the mere thought of her dying again.

"Thank you doctor," Dig said as the doctor walked away.

After a few more minutes of pacing, the nurse came in and escorted them to her room. She was hooked up to a few different machines and was completely unconscious. They pulled up chairs and Oliver held her hand, whispering to her how sorry he was. He kept hearing in his head "Where were you", he felt horrible. Hours passed and Dig fell asleep in his chair, Oliver couldn't sleep. He had now been awake for over twenty four hours, but he had to be awake when she awoke. He had to tell her how sorry she felt, he thought back to when he saw her in the bed. She moved her head, her eyes fluttered open.

"Felicity," he said, she started to sit up, "Don't, lay back down, I'm so sorry."

"Hmm?"

"I'm so sorry, are you in much pain."

"I feel like I'm a cloud." She smiled.

"That's the pain medicine, you need to rest,"

"Okay," she fell back asleep.

He stood up and paced the room, Dig woke up and stretched.

"She wake up yet?"

"Yeah, she tried to sit up and I told her to lay back down. She also said felt like she was in a cloud." He stifled a laugh, remembering the "aspirins" Dig had given her a few times before.

"I'm going to get some food, you want anything?"

"Please, you know what I like,"

Dig left the room and he walked over to the window, staring out. It was a cloudy day, he was just thankful she was still alive. Dig came back with some food for them to eat, the hours passed again, nurses came in to check on her and her IV's and left them alone. She woke up again, this time she was really awake.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Fine," she used his line for once.

"I know you're not fine, I use that all the time."

"Oh, so you admit that you're not always fine."

"Tricky, but seriously how do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a bus," Oliver sat on the edge of her bed, the movement of the bed shifting caused her breath to hitch and caused her face to look like she was in pain. "Did you guys get him?"

"No," Oliver said in a voice that gave her the chills.

"That's okay, he'll be back I'm sure of it."

"Why do you say that?" Dig asked.

"Because of what he said, he said that I was his and we was going to make me his, and that if he found you guys he would kill you for taking me away from Starling City."

The memories of being tied up and being stabbed came back to her and fast, she began to tear up and then cry. Oliver wiped the tears from her face, reassuring her that she was safe. A knock on the door caused him to stand up, a nurse walked in.

"Hello Miss Smoak, I'm Jamie and I'm going to be your nurse, how are you feeling?" the brunette asked.

"Like I was hit by a bus,"

"Well, you did suffer a chest wound dear, in about thirty minutes I'm going to need you to start doing some laps in the hallway, we need to get you circulating."

"Oh, okay,"

"I'll be back shortly with some socks for you."

She left the room and Dig smiled at her.

"Yay, exercise when all I want to do is just watch Doctor Who or Sherlock all day."

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Shows she watches." Dig explained.

The nurse knocked again and came in with some red socks with little white things on the bottom, she helped put them on her feet and also handed her a robe that matched her hospital gown. When she looked at the nurse strangely, the nurse replied "Open back, we don't want to show the world our tuchus now do we?" Oliver helped her put it on and soon the nurse and Oliver were putting her on her feet again.

"Now I want you to walk at least thirty minutes, when you get tired you can get back to bed and rest for about two hours and then back up and walking again, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Felicity said holding onto the IV pole.

"I'll be at the nurses' station if you need me, I'll have some soup brought up for you in the meantime."

"Oh thank you," she said excitedly.

She held onto Oliver's arm while Dig followed next to the IV cart, she walked every once in a while she would have to stop, the look of concern on Oliver's face.

"I'm sorry, that you're in pain."

"I forgive you, just help me get through the rest of this so I can go lay down again."

She finally made it through the thirty minutes and slowly made her way back to the room, there the nurse followed behind them.

"Okay boys, will you excuse us for a minute?"

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"I need to check her site and also remove her catheter, and I'm sure she would appreciate some privacy."

"I'll be out here, I'm sure Lyla would be thrilled." Oliver stayed firm.

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

He walked out of the room and stood in the hall with Dig. After a few minutes, the nurse came back out.

"She's all yours, the soup should be here shortly."

"Thank you" they both chimed together.

Inside the room they saw her sitting up fidgeting with the remote to the bed trying to get the TV to work.

"It doesn't work, you would think being a hospital things would work."

Oliver took the remote from her hand and slightly pressed the button, turning the screen on. It was a news channel and was on mute, the screen shown bright with explosions and fire. The line on the bottom of the screen read "Starling City under attack" Dig and him looked at each other then back at her.

"You guys need to go, I'll be safe in the hospital."

"I can't leave you," Oliver said.

"YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO!" She practically screamed at him.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Dig put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"I'll get with the police captain and have someone stay here with her," he said staring at Oliver. Oliver's eyes had gone dark and Dig could see the anger inside, "I'll be back" as Dig walked out into the hallway to make a call. Oliver held her hand looking down at the ground.

"I don't want to go," he said barely a whisper.

"You have to go, or I'm never going to kiss you again," she looked at him over the brim of her glasses.

"You don't play fair,"

"They need you, they need a hero, the hero I know you to be."

"I can't protect you when I'm in Starling City,"

"Oliver, Dig is calling the police captain who will have guards at my door, watching me until you both get back, I need you to go save our city." She said squeezing his hand, "I'll be fine, I promise".

"Felicity, if anything happens to you…I will never forgive myself."

"I'll never forgive myself." She emphasized.

He leaned down kissing her on the lips, taking her breath away.

"I love you, you need to promise you will not go anywhere by yourself or leave this room unaccompanied."

"I promise, I love you too." She kissed him this time, passionately.

Dig came in looking at her and him, smiled.

"The captain is sending some of his best men and some UC's, I told him money wasn't an object."

"Thank you, I'll stay here, go back to the house and get our gear. I'll stay here until they get here."

Dig nodded and left, about thirty minutes later a knock on the door and two officers walked in.

"Miss Smoak? Mr. Queen I'm Officer Mason and this is my partner Officer Ramirez, we'll be on first duty this evening. Our change out will be here at eleven this evening and their names are Officer Stone and Officer Greene they will be here until seven when we will relieve them. If you need to go with you we will be following you, we also have three undercover officers in the building and we also have gotten with hospital security to get you in a more secure area of the hospital, like ICU, where you must be buzzed in. The nurse said they will be moving you shortly."

"Officers, she means the world to me, please take care of her like she was yours. Thank you."

"It's our pleasure."

They took their positions outside of the room until they were soon escorted to ICU, the curtains were drawn and the name on the door said James instead of Smoak, in the computer systems it showed she was still in a regular room and not in ICU, Oliver felt safe now being able to leave her alone. His phone rang, Dig.

"Hey,"

"Where are you guys? Is Felicity okay?"

"She's fine, I'll meet you in the cafeteria in about five minutes."

"Okay."

Oliver leaned over to her, putting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, please be safe and you call me if anything do you understand?"

"Yes, I love you, please be safe."

"Always," he said kissing her on the lips, causing her breath to hitch again. He smiled knowing he could take her breath away with just a simple kiss. After another minute he said his goodbyes and took off to meet with Dig.

"What happened?"

"Police have transferred her to ICU as it's a lot more secure, there are also three undercovers and two officers outside her room, security is aware also, let's go."

Dig and Oliver made the drive back to Starling city he hated being away from her. Not being able to hear her on the comms was going to drive him crazy, but she was right the city needed him. They soon arrived at the lair and suited up, grabbing supplies from the still messy lair. His blood boiled remembering how terrified she was, in all the years he had been doing this, he hated seeing her upset.

Dig and him took off to save the city, in practical radio silence.

Felicity used a tablet Dig went and bought her to do more research on Randall. She had found out where she knew him from, he was one of the guys who had scored higher than her and the military ended up picking him up to work with them instead of her. He was better than her in so many ways, no wonder she couldn't see the hack happening in front of her.

She had hacked into his military records finding out he was involved in an accident causing sever mental issues. As of two weeks ago he was in a part time institution where he was allowed to go home to be with his parents on the weekends, his parents were found murdered. A chill went up her spine, why did I not see this in my initial reports? That damn guy had only showed her what he wanted her to see. She would tell them when they got back from Starling, knowing they needed to focus on other matters right now. She leaned her head back and fell asleep for a little while.

Randall sat in his car, rocking back and forth. He lost her, he had lost control again. If she was dead he would kill himself, he had to see her.

"Where did she go?" one of the voices in his head asked.

"I don't know," he whispered out loud.

"Think you idiot, where do people go when they are hurt? Geez, and you were the top of your class and you hacked for our government?!"

"Shut up!Doctor, hospital."

"And there's only one here in town, go and find her and finish the job."

He nodded his head and drove towards the hospital, looking to find her, his dream, his love and his soulmate.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I'm back home from my trip and am starting to get back to the swing of things. First I'd like to thank you all for the kind words and private messages I've received. The ideas you're sending me are fantastic and I promise I will use them at some point. At the request of someone they asked if I would continue the series, the answer is yes. The part 2 of the series will be called "Love Continues". A few more chapters on this part 1 of the series. Again I do not own Arrow or it's characters and this is all in my mind.

4.

Oliver and Dig got the city back under control and started to head back to the lair. Oliver's phone rang, he looked down it was Felicity.

"Felicity what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you could bring me some mint chocolate chip ice cream on the way back? I saw everything on the news, great job guys. I found out some more things about Randall but I will show you when you guys get back."

"Absolutely, anything for you. What did you find out?"

He heard her take a sharp breath on the phone, "Ow,".

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just a little…" the phone fell and they could hear the machines going crazy.

"FELICITY!"

Dig and Oliver broke every traffic law known to man, at the hospital they ran to ICU, there they were allowed in.

"Where is she?"

"They have her in surgery, the sutures inside popped and they are doing some repairs. She did pass out but she's fine, you can wait here until she is brought back down." The nurse calmly said.

"Where did the officers go?"

"They followed and are waiting outside the operating room,"

"Thank you, come on Oliver."

After a little while a doctor came out and walked over to them.

"She's out of surgery, she'll need to take it easy for a few days to make sure she heals, she's back in her room if you want to see her."

"Thank you doctor."

Oliver and Dig walked into the room, she was asleep and looking like an angel. He pulled a chair over to the side of the bed with the least machines and took her hand in his. A couple of hours later, she awoke.

"You guys are back, where's my ice cream?"

"You passed out babe, you had to have surgery again and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is where your ice cream is? You have got to stop giving me heart attacks."

"Sorry, I guess that's why my chest still hurts and my head is a little fuzzy."

"Girl you really are going to kill us, you need to focus on resting now," Dig said, squeezing her hand and smiling down at her.

"I will if my boss weren't such a jerk," she said smirking.

"I hear he is an ass," Oliver said kissing her on the forehead.

Randall sat in his truck watching them pull up and jump out of the town car throwing the keys towards the valet and taking off inside the hospital. He began to rock back and forth again, 'what do I do?'

"You get off this truck and you go in there and you get her," the voice said.

"What if I did hurt her bad?" he whispered.

"Then you can finish her and then yourself," the voice said.

Randall reached into the glove compartment grabbing his nine mm and tucking it into his waist band. He put the long blonde wig on and fixed it, and stepped out of his car with his backpack on.

Felicity had fallen asleep, the pain meds were really making her tired, Dig and Oliver stood watch.

"I'll be back, I'm pretty hungry and I'm sure you are too, plus if I don't come back with ice cream I'm sure she'll beat the crap out of me." He said chuckling. Dig put his hand on Oliver's shoulder squeezing, "She's going to be alright after all this, just remember that."

"I am," Oliver smiled back up at him.

Dig walked out of the room, rode the elevator downstairs by himself. He stretched and yawn at the same time, the elevator doors opened, a man who looked familiar climbed in as he left. The doors closed and as they were closing Dig realized who it was wearing a wig. He ran towards the elevator as the door slammed in his face and he could see the man with a twisted smile. Dig picked up his cell phone and started to dial Oliver as he ran towards the staircase.

"You just left a minute ago," Oliver teased.

"He's here in the elevator, wearing a long blonde wig, I'm coming up," the door opened at the top of the staircase and there Randall stood holding the 9 mm pointed at Dig and he shot him twice, Dig fell back down the stairs and Oliver could hear everything. He walked into the hallway getting the attention of the officer.

"He's here now, he's wearing a blonde wig and he has just shot my partner. " Oliver glared at the officer as he spoke into his radio, relaying the information.

Randall headed into the nearest rest room and took the wig off and placed it in the trash, and pulled out a different shirt and took a small device out of his bag and plugged it into the outlet in the bathroom. He clicked the button on the remote and all the lights shut off. He could hear the screams from some of the rooms, he didn't care who or what but he would be getting her tonight.

"You are doing good, you've killed the one now you have to kill the other, finish this," the voice in his head said.

He began to rock back and forth rubbing his head, he paced in a small circle.

"Yes, mine" he made his way to the door and made it into the hallway.

Oliver carried her into the bathroom in the room, pulling her IV cart along, sitting her inside the shower. He knelt down next to her, putting her cheeks in his hands.

"Do not come out of here for anything in the world, do you understand?"

"Yes, I need you to be careful and get back to me soon please. Oliver, I think this is the first time I've ever been this scared."

"You are going to be fine, I love you, I need to go take care of this problem."

She nodded, he kissed her passionately then locked the bathroom door and shut the lights off, leaving her in pitch darkness. He took off down the hallway into a stairwell and made it to the car and changed into his gear, he was going to end this once and for all.

Randall walked down the hall, gun in hand trying to find her. He had killed the people in rooms 103 and 105, he continued to make his way to room 107. There was no one in the room and the sign said 'James'. As he was making his way into the room the two officers stepped out.

"Randall drop the gun and put your hands on your head. NOW!"

Randall turned around, smiling at the officer his head soon tilted to the side, in his hand he held a flash bang (an incendiary device that caused temporary blindness) and tossed it on the ground, shooting both officers in the head.

He continued to walk into the room, smelling the pillow and getting her cherry-almond scent.

"Felicity, where are you my dear?"

He walked over to the bathroom door and tried to open the door, not being able to and finding it locked he became angry. He took the gun and shot at the lock, he felt pain through his chest. The pain radiated down and soon he felt warmth on his chest. He looked down, an arrow was sticking out of his heart. He turned around dropping the gun staring at the Arrow before him.

"But she is mine!"

"No, not now and not ever."

The man smiled at the Arrow before collapsing to the ground dead. Oliver changed once again, placing the duffel under her bed. He went up to the bathroom door, knocked on it sweetly.

"Felicity, it's me can you open the door baby?"

"Oliver, I can't move. Is he really dead?"

"Yes," he looked down at the damage Randall had done to the door and managed to get the door to open, inside he turned the lights on and crouched down in front of her and just gave her the most passionate kiss. The tears would not stop falling, he gently carried her back to the bed as the police made it to the room.

"The Arrow?" said Detective Martin.

"Yes," replied Oliver and Felicity, "We hid in the bathroom as he suggested."

"Are you both okay?" the Detective asked looking at the scene that had unfolded. They both nodded at him, an officer came into the room and whispered something to the Detective. "You both are very lucky, this psycho killed the people in the other two rooms, any reason why he was here?"

"He was obsessed with Felicity, he tried to kill her at my beach house which is why she was here and I'm pretty sure he came to finish the job. If you will excuse me for just a moment I need to ask about our bodyguard."

The officer nodded as he made his way to the nurses station, there the woman was typing away.

"Mr. Queen how may I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you have any news on our friend John Diggle?"

"He is in surgery, that's all I can tell you for now."

"Is there a way I can get a private room for both of the together?"

At that the robust nurse looked at him and took of her glasses, she stared at him.

"I will see what I can do, I have to get her out of that room now since it's an active crime scene. Let me see what I can do," she said as she typed away.

Back in the room the Detective was still taking her statement, the nurse came in and messed with her IV to make sure it was still working correctly, the coroner came in to take Randall's body, inside his jacket was a picture of her smiling. She just shook her head, answering the rest of the detective's questions. The nurse began to connect things to her bed, she stared at her.

"Oh we are going to be moving you to a new room,"

"Can you wait a few minutes until he comes back?"  
"I'm here Felicity, do you need a minute?" he asked her she nodded yes.

He grabbed his bag placing it under her blankets and placing his overnight bag on top. The nurse came in with an assistant and they moved her to a new room, about an hour later Dig was brought into the room. He was hooked up to some machines but didn't look too bad. Felicity's pain meds came to really affect her, causing her to fall asleep again. Oliver pulled the chair into the middle of the two beds and leaned back.

"How is it you are the only one without a scratch on you this time?" Dig spoke out.

"That's why I have you right? You alright?"

"Never better, you get the son-of-a-bitch?"

"I did, he's gone and he's never going to bother her again."

"Good," Dig said as he put his head back on his pillow letting the sleep take him again.

-A Month Later-

Felicity's chest scar was almost completely healed, Dig was completely healed and it made her angry. He was back to doing normal things and she was still being taken care of as if she were a porcelain doll that was going to break any moment now. She sat at her desk, shoes off running her scans, watching Dig and Oliver spar with each other. She smiled thinking back to the night she was attacked, the dream she had, she closed her eyes envisioning her dream, but then she experienced a flashback to Randall and her face got red and twisted. Oliver saw this out of the corner of his eye and ran over to her, in one movement he had her in his arms, telling her to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth.

Since leaving the hospital she would experience PTSD and had pretty severe nightmares. She had kept the nightmares a secret until one night, while Oliver was sleeping on her couch, and was awaken by her blood curdling scream. He had his bow ready to go as soon as he entered her room, when he realized it was a nightmare he slowly woke her up.

"Shh, shh Felicity you are home and you are safe I'm here come on shhh," he said rocking her back and forth. The tears free falled down her cheeks as his shirt soon was soaked. When her sobs stopped he tilted her face up to his, wiping the tears off her cheeks and staring into her blue eyes that were filled with fear. "How long?" she stared at him, "how long have you been having the nightmares?"

"Since we came back," she told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could handle it," she whimpered out.

"You don't have to handle it on your own. I love you Felicity, we will get through this together okay?"

She nodded yes, he got her comfortable and laid down next to her on top of the sheets. That was the first night they slept in the same bed together, and hadn't stopped since. Dig had worked with her a little on getting through the steps but little things would trigger episodes, even a commercial one time caused her to have an episode while she was home.

-A Few Weeks Later-

Her PTSD was getting under control thanks to her new routine, every morning she would run, a good mile or three depending on how much time she had. That morning she woke up before Oliver did, she dressed in her running gear and put on her arm holder for her iPhone and turned on her music, she closed the door behind her and took off running. She was becoming more confident and even with their training she felt she was on top of the world.

Her music stopped, a call, she answered.

"Hello?" she said out of breath.

"Where are you?" he practically yelled.

"I'm running,"

"By yourself, did we not have this discussion recently?"

"Oliver, I am fine, you were peaceful this morning and I really didn't want to wake you up," she said as she jogged in place.

"Where are you?"

"Um, by the park getting ready to hit up the lake track,"

"I'll see you soon," she could tell he was seething.

Her music came back on and she began to run again, he soon joined up next to her, not saying a word. They soon made it back to her place and she grabbed some water in the kitchen.

"I wish you wouldn't go by yourself," he said.

"I needed to run and you were sleeping so I figured it would be okay,"

"Babe, I was scared,"

"I'm fine, see not a scratch on me," she said spinning around.

"Do that again?"

She smirked, obliging him. He soon had her in his arms, kissing her passionately.

"You still want to wait?" she asked him.

"You make me not want to," he replied back lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him, he continued kissing her as they made their way to her bedroom.

"We need a shower,"

"You first," he said putting her back down. His phone rang, he looked at it and walked out of the room.

"I was just cock blocked by a phone, great," she said as she got undressed. She took a cold shower and got dressed in a floral patterned dress and sky high red heels, her hair was in her signature ponytail. Her makeup was perfect, in the living room she found Oliver by the window, still on the phone.

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, she watched him talk quietly on the phone. She checked some things on her tablet and checked her emails. She walked back into her bedroom to finish making her bed and grabbed her purse. Back in the living room, Oliver had just finished his call.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything is great, where are you going?"

"Work,"

"We're going in a little late today,"

"Oh?" she asked questioning him.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower, give me a few."

He walked away and took a shower, he dressed in one of his suits and came out into the living room, and she was staring intently at her screen.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," she said still reading. They walked down to the awaiting towncar and sat in the back, when the car stopped she finally looked up from her tablet, they were at a park

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see, come with me," he said extending his hand to her to help her out of the car. She followed him into the park, holding his hand, around the corner she found a gorgeous scene. He had set up the perfect picnic scene, red and white checkered blanket on the grass. There was a gorgeous antique white table with two chairs and a gorgeous bouquet of roses in water on the table, he pulled the chair out for her as she sat down.

"Oliver, this is.."

He just smiled at her and sat down in his chair, he lifted her tray and then his and the plate before her held a puff pastry, she took her fork and stuck it in. Her fork didn't go too far and she stabbed some more and realized there was something in there. She r eached in with her fingers and pulled a ring box out, her jaw dropped. She looked up to look at Oliver and he was not in his chair, he was on his knee next to her looking up at her.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, you are the love of my life, you are the light in my eyes you are the world to me. I would be the happiest man in the world if you made me your husband, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She just nodded her head yes falling into his arms and kissing him. He opened the ring box to show a gorgeous lotus style ring in emerald and diamonds. The band had diamonds all around in a pave style while the lotus diamonds looked like little arrows, making her cry even more. He placed the ring on her finger and in one quick step he picked her up kissing her and twirling her around. He put her down and cupped her cheeks kissing her some more, he took his thumb wiping the tears and mascara off her cheeks.

"Oh my God Oliver did you just, oh my God!" she exclaimed still looking at the ring on her finger.

"I did and now, you will always be my girl"

They finished their brunch date and continued to discuss their engagement and how they would tell their families.

"You know Thea is going to flip," she said taking another bite.

"She will most likely plan the whole wedding herself, speaking of do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?"

"A mixture of both really, friends and family mostly."

After their brunch they took a walk around the park, hand in hand enjoying the moment of peace upon the two of them. The happiness emanating off the two of them would make anyone smile. After a bit they began to walk back to the car, giggling about plans.

She felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, causing her to double over in pain.

"Felicity what's wrong?" Oliver asked with concern in his voice.

"Sharp pain, ow," she said.

In one motion he picked her up carrying her to the car, he looked at the driver mouthing hospital and off they went.

I know you hate the cliffhangers but you will have to wait until next week! Please leave your reviews, comments and love. Positive criticism is welcome.


	5. 5

5.

They arrived at the hospital, Oliver barely waiting for the car to stop to open the door. He carried her inside placing her on a gurney as she continued to hold her side crying out in pain. The nurses came over and took her away leaving him by himself. He thought this was supposed to be a happy day, and now he didn't even know what was wrong with her.

Oliver reached into his jacket and pulled out his cell phone calling Dig, he answered on the third ring.

"Hey I thought you were supposed to be sweeping someone off of her feet today?" Dig joked.

"Dig we're in the hospital,"

"Wait, what happened?"

"One moment everything was good the next she was holding her side crying in pain, I don't think I have ever seen her like this Dig,"

"Where are you?"

"Starling Hospital,"

"I'm on my way," Dig said, hanging up.

Dig soon arrived and found Oliver pacing in the waiting room, he made his way to him. His eyes were puffy and red, he had been crying.

"Hey, anything?"

"No, nothing, I swear if I don't hear something soon," Oliver's hands were balled in a fist now.

"Listen, you need to sit down and take a breath, she wouldn't want this,"

Oliver sat down, Dig sat next to him, no words were exchanged.

By four o'clock a nurse came in to the waiting room.

"Smoak family?" she said looking around, Oliver and Dig stood up.

They walked over to her looking down on her tiny frame while she looked up.

"Please follow me," she said, leading them through some secured doors. After walking what seemed like forever and taking an elevator up to the fourteenth floor they arrived at a set of private rooms, outside one room a doctor stood typing away at a mobile computer station.

"Mr. Queen, I'm Doctor Thatcher, Miss Smoak's appendix burst, she is going to need to be on antibiotics for a little while but surgery was successful. She should be waking up soon and I'm sure she would appreciate some smiling faces. I will check on her in the morning, good night."

Oliver smiled and walked into her room and looked at her laying in the bed with an IV in her arm sleeping peacefully. He sat down next to her and Dig took up the other chair in the room.

"I told you she'd be okay," Dig whispered out.

The room was pretty quiet other than the rhythmic beeping of the machine, her ring was on the nightstand, next to her glasses and he smiled. She began to stir, Oliver was focused and looking at her intently.

"Hey, open your eyes beautiful girl," he said to her.

"Oliver?" her throat scratchy, "what happened?" she asked.

"Your appendix burst and they had to do surgery on you."

"Really? I don't feel.." she went to move her hands but winced at the pain.

"I totally ruined this day," she said pouting.

"Not at all, you said yes and that's all that matters. Now I need you to rest so we can go home okay?"

She nodded, looked at Dig.

"You knew?"

"What about the proposal?"

"Yeah,"

"I helped pick out the ring,"

"Traitor,"

"That was one secret I had to keep,"

"I'm glad you did," she said getting comfortable and falling right back asleep.

-A week later-

Felicity was sitting at her desk in the lair watching Oliver use the salmon ladder, her favorite while enjoying a small argument with him.

"I can go back to work, I promise it doesn't hurt anymore," she said.

"I told you," he jumped the bar to the next peg, "no" he said hanging there staring at her.

She sneezed and the look of pain that went across her face she couldn't hide.

"See what I mean? You should be in bed resting,"

"I'm fine,"

He jumped down and walked over to her and stared down at her, she just stared at his abs completely distracted.

"My face is up here you know," he said causing her to turn beat red.

"I know where your face is," she said turning back to her screen.

Oliver grabbed her chair turning her back to him, leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips causing her to melt.

"I'm going to take a shower then we can go to dinner okay?"

"Okay,"

He walked away and left her sitting there, she googled wedding plans. She was looking at wedding dresses and arrangements to get ideas he walked out and saw what she was looking at and smiled knowing he was going to marry the girls of his dreams and would be spending the rest of his life with the hottest IT chicks in the world.

**Thank you all again! I'll see you soon in Series 2….poor Felicity and Oliver…will they survive this next step of their lives?**

**Series 2 will be called Love Continues see you soon!**


End file.
